


he's so nice

by nudesoobin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Bottom Huening Kai, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Choi Yeonjun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudesoobin/pseuds/nudesoobin
Summary: Soobin sempre tratou Kai bem, dando tudo o que o mais novo queria, então porque toda semana ele voltava para a cama de Yeonjun?traição | yeonkai | pwp | não gosta, não leia
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 8





	he's so nice

**Author's Note:**

> mais uma fic que suga toda minha criatividade e eu passo 827286 anos sem postar nada.  
> aproveitem e não sejam uns babaca nos comentários, hueningkai já tem 18 anos  
> não tá betada ent se tiver horrível me desculpe

Yeonjun escutou batidas na porta e olhou o relógio do celular, ele estava atrasado. Abrindo a porta viu Huening sem graça com uma mão no cabelo. 

— Soobin se atrasou e acabou me atrasando também — Yeonjun deu espaço e ele entrou, encolhido como se nunca estivesse ali antes. 

— Você sabe que quase fudeu tudo? Esqueceu aquela porra de casaco aqui da última vez e o Soobin de alguma forma reconheceu aquele trapo. — Huening olhou pra o mais velho confuso. — O que você disse pra ele dessa vez? — Yeonjun o jogou na parede enfiando as mãos por baixo da blusa de Kai, fazendo o garoto se contorcer um pouquinho. 

— E-eu não o falei nada… Sai depois dele ir embora — Ofegou. 

— Eu deveria ter o dito que o namorado dele é uma puta — O Choi puxou a blusa pra cima e Huening levantou as mãos ajudando ele, com a blusa no chão Yeonjun atacou a boca do mais novo. 

— Y-yeonjun hyung — Kai enroscou os dedos na blusa de Yeonjun o puxando para mais perto. 

— Cala a boca sua voz me irrita — Rosnou fazendo Huening gemer baixinho. — Você já está ficando duro? Você gosta quando eu te chamo de puta? — Kai acentiu e Yeonjun o empurrou até o sofá. — Tira suas calças, eu já volto. 

Kai tentou regular sua respiração enquanto abria o zíper e tirava a calça, quando a calça estava no chão Yeonjun já estava de volta, trazendo um lubrificador e um dildo que Huening conheci bem. O mais novo fez biquinho já sabendo o que ia acontecer. 

— Você devia me agradecer por não te colocar para fora do jeito que você está agora. — Yeonjun falou chegando mais perto e colocando as suas coisas na mesinha de centro. 

— Hyung… — Huening o abraçou pelas costas começando a distribuir selinhos pelo seu pescoço. 

Yeonjun se soltou dos braços do mais novo e o empurrou de peito no sofá, fazendo a bunda de Hyuka ficar empinada. 

— O que você acha que tá fazendo? — O mais velho se deitou por cima de Kai com uma mão na cabeça dele o apertando contra o sofá. Do jeito que Huening estava só conseguiu sentir o volume do Choi roçando contra a sua bunda. — Se você se mexer eu paro. — Hyuka acentiu com dificuldade. 

Yeonjun saiu de cima de Kai ficando atrás dele. Apertou e afastou as bochechas da bunda do mais novo sorrindo satisfeito com os barulhinhos que hyuka fazia. Abaixou a box preta do garoto até a metade das suas coxas, vendo o pau dele saltar e escutando o menino ofegar. 

Então deu o primeiro tapa. 

— H-hyung! n-não — Hyuka falou se mexendo tentando ver o que Yeonjun estava fazendo. 

— Eu falei pra você ficar calada 

— O Soobin — Choramingou. 

— Agora vô se preocupa com ele né? Não se preocupou quando veio me procurar igual uma cadela no cio — E deu outro tapa. 

O pau de Huening estava babando em cima do sofá quando Yeonjun enfiou o primeiro dedo dentro do garoto, sem nenhum aviso prévio. Hyuka enfiou o rosto no sofá choramingando e tremendo um pouquinho. 

— Você gosta quando eu falo do seu namorado? Quando lembra que ele acha que você está em casa agora? — Huening gemeu e Yeonjun se viu na liberdade de enfiar mais um dedo — Eu deveria contar pra ele que eu já esmaguei bem esse seu rabo? 

— Hyung p-por favor… — Chorou e tremeu de tesão. 

— Por favor o que? Você quer que eu te foda de novo? Igual eu fiz daquela vez? — Aumentou a velocidade que enfiava os dedos no menino — Quer que eu te faça chorar de novo? Soobin não está mais te fodendo? É por isso que você virou uma cadela faminta por um pau? 

Não demorou muito para Hyuka estar em uma verdadeira bagunça, a boca aberta gritando o nome do hyung, a bunda vermelha de tapas e o cabelo grudado na testa. Como Huening imaginou, Yeonjun usou o dildo e não fez nenhuma menção em tirar as calças. 

— O que Soobin pensaria se visse você agora? — Yeonjun perguntou puxando o cabelo de Huening e enfiando o dildo fundo e forte. — Arg seus gemidos de puta me irritam pra caralho, vamos lá me mostre o que você sabe fazer — Yeonjun ajoelhou o garoto na frente dele e abriu o zíper. 

Quando Kai foi apertar as coxas de Yeonjun para se equilibrar foi repreendido, colocando as mãos para trás novamente Huening se esfregou no pau do seu Hyung antes de tirar com dificuldade a box vermelha da frente. Não demorou muito para Hyuka abocanhar o pau do mais velho fazendo ele grunir e enroscar a mão nos cabelos do menor, esse que as vezes tirava o pau da boca apenas para distribuir lambidinhas como se estivesse chupando um picolé. 

— O Soobin está voltando então é melhor você fazer isso rápido — Huening o olhou confuso — Eu não te falei? Eu avisei ele que você vinha pra cá e ele vai vir te buscar. — Yeonjun sorriu e Huening se engasgou e tossiu um pouco. — Vamos lá você não quer que ele te veja assim né? — Então ele colocou o pau na boca de novo, chupando e lambendo com vontade. 

Os dois escutaram batidas na porta e já sabiam quem era, Soobin. Yeonjun já tinha ajudado Huening a tomar banho mas o mesmo continuava envergonhado e vermelho no sofá se sentindo sujo, o dono do apartamento foi abrir a porta e o garoto o seguiu. 

— Kai! Por que você não me disse que vinha pra cá antes? Eu poderia ter vindo junto — Soobin abraçou Huening pelas costas e deu um beijinho no seu cabelo. 

— Eu não queria incomodar Yeonjun hyung… 

— Vocês nunca me atrapalham, enfim, eu vou sair agora então, até a próxima — Yeonjun sorriu para Huening que se encolheu um pouquinho. 

— Até a próxima. — Responderam

"Da próxima vez que você for beijar ele, pergunte qual é o gosto do meu pau" foi a mensagem que Kai recebeu.

**Author's Note:**

> é isto, comentário e fav pra deixar o escritor feliz!  
> me mandem alguma coisa no cct, algum plot talvez? vocês quem sabem https://curiouscat.qa/soobinsfw


End file.
